


Colors

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Deaf Character, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mashton, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Imagine living your life seeing nothing but black and white. Never seeing color until you meet the person you are destined to be with. Well in that case Luke Hemmings doesn't need to imagine it. He's already living it. Twenty-Three year old Luke Hemmings is convinced that he will never find his soul mate. He's well over the age of finding his. He has given up deciding that his soul mate was dead or didn't exist. Oh was he so wrong about that.





	1. Chapter 1

"Luke. Sweetheart I am sure your soul mate is out there waiting for you." Luke's mother said, trying to reassure him for the hundredth time. Luke never believe he would find his soul mate after he had reached of age. Most people find their soul mates at the age of eighteen. Luke was devastated when he didn't find his.

"Mother it's okay. You and I both know I was destined to be without a soul mate." Luke said sadly while looking at his lap. His mother sighed and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Luke felt a slight smile come onto his face at the touch of his mother.

"Don't give up sweetheart. They're out there somewhere. Everyone has a soulmate and I am sure your soul mate is waiting for you just like you are waiting for them." Luke's mom kissed his cheek and stood up.  
"I got to go Lukey. I'll see you later. Be careful sweetheart." She said and walked out of Luke's living room. Luke sighed and put his head in his hands. He knew his mother was just trying to help, but all the false hope she was giving him was making his situation worse. He lifted his head and screamed when he saw a figure standing in the middle of his living room.

The figure was tall, but not as tall as Luke. He had brown skin and brown eyes. His hair was black with blonde streaks. His skin was painted in tattoos. The intruder started to advance towards him and he screamed.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house!" Luke looked at the intruder in shock. The intruder just stood staring at him. The intruder looked confused as to why the boy looked scared of him. He was told to be here by the little lady walking out of Luke's house.  The intruder started doing movements with his hands, making Luke confused.

"What?" Luke asked. He was still cautious of the intruder. The intruder started to do the hand movements again, but Luke still had no idea what the intruder was trying to imply or do. Luke raised his eyebrows. Letting the intruder know he still didn't know what he was trying to do.  
The intruder huffed before pointing to his ears and then making an X with his arms. Luke was still confused. The intruder had to repeat himself a few times before Luke finally got what he was telling him.

"Oh. You can't hear can you?" Luke asked the boy not receiving an answer. Luke didn't receive an answer only a quiet stare. Luke face palmed himself for being an idiot. The boy was deaf. Therefore he couldn't hear what Luke had just told him. How was Luke supposed to talk to the boy? He doesn't know sign language. Luke put his finger up. The boy stopped talking immediately looking at Luke. Luke got up and walked to the kitchen.

When Luke got to the kitchen he started looking around for anything he could communicate to the boy with. Luke started pacing trying to think of anything. He then spotted a notepad and got an idea. He reached towards the counter and grabbed the notepad and walked back to the living room where the boy was still standing there. The boy was looking at his feet and twiddling his fingers. The boy must have felt the vibrations of Luke walking, because he looked up at Luke with a nervous look on his face. Luke quickly handed the notepad to the boy.

The boy raised an eyebrow, but took the notepad. Luke made a writing motion with his hand. The boy huffed and started to write. The boy quickly wrote down something on the notepad then gave it back to Luke.

'Hello. I'm Calum. I was trying to tell you that the little lady out front had told me to come here a few days ago when she was leaving.'  The paper read. Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. His mother has been trying to set him up with people ever since he turned twenty. His mom wanted him to get out of his rut about  not having a soulmate. Luke never agreed , because once that person found theirs they would leave him in the dust. Once you find your soulmate there is a bond that forms that can never be broken.   
Luke looked at the boy or Calum as he can call him since he now knows his name. Luke looked back at the notepad and started to write.

'So. May I ask why you came into my house without knocking? Also the little lady is my mother.  ' Luke had written on the notepad handing it back to Calum. The boy read over what Luke had wrote and blushed. He didn't mean to not knock. He had just assumed that the boys mother had told him about him coming. 

'I had thought she told you about me coming." Calum wrote back to Luke. Luke giggled at the taller boy shaking his head at him.

'Let's go sit down and talk. Let's get to know each other a little better.' Luke wrote and grabbed Calum's hand and walked to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did chapter 2.

The two boys sat down at the kitchen table not doing anything, but looking at each other. Luke looked at Calum and blushed. The male was very handsome. Probably the most handsome man Luke had ever seen. Luke grabbed the notepad and started to write on it. Hoping the question he would ask wasn't too awkward.

'So how old are you?' Luke had written on the paper. He passed it to Calum with a smile. Calum looked at the paper and smiled. Calum started to write on the paper. Luke fiddled with his fingers while biting his lip. 

Calum out the pen down and slid the paper to Luke. Luke looked at the paper in shock when he seen the age the boy had written down.  
'I'm seventeen about to be eighteen. How old are you cutie?' Calum had written on the notepad. Luke gasped and covered his mouth. His mother was trying to get him arrested. The boy isn't even if age to find his soulmate. Much less date a twenty three year old without a soul mate. Luke could feel the males look of impatience. He sighed and picked up the notepad and started to write.

'I'm twenty three. I'm so sorry if my mother got your hopes up. She usually tries to set me up with older men.' Luke had written in the notepad. He sat the pen down and pushed it to Calum. Luke looked down, not wanting to see Calums reaction to his age. In the gay world if you're over twenty you're considered old. Luke had always been insecure about getting older. He thinks once he reaches a certain age no one will be interested in him.  
Luke jumped when he felt a tap on his his hand. He seen Calum smiling while holding the pen. Luke looked down at what Calum had written and blushed.

'Oh come on a cutie such as yourself can't be over eighteen' Calum had written. Luke didn't know what to do next. He didn't know whether Calum was joking or serious. It made him feel kind of good that Calum didn't think he was old looking, but he refused to let himself get sucked in by him Calum is still underage. He refuses to get in trouble or ruin things between Calum and his soulmate.

Luke took a deep breath and grabbed the pen from Calums hand. He started to write in the notepad with a shaky hand. He was nervous cause he had never really had a conversation with people that weren't close to him.

Luke sat the pen down and scooted the notepad across the table.  Luke answered Calum back with the simple words of 'I'm serious'. Calum smiles and flipped the page since the page they were once writing on had filled up. Calum started to write once again, sticking his tongue between his teeth. Calum passed the notepad back to Luke. Luke read over what he had written and paled. Luke quickly took the pen and wrote down his response.

'Hey Calum. It's late maybe you should head home. I'll see you another day'. Luke had written. Luke quickly passed the notepad to Calum. Calums smile dropped and he looked at Luke. He had a sense of feeling that he made Luke uncomfortable with the question. He got up and waved bye to Luke. He walked out of Luke's kitchen and to the front door. Calum was about to open the door until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked down to see Luke blushing and handing him a piece of paper. He took it from Luke and looked at it in confusion for a second. He got a good look at it realizing it was Luke's number. He smiled and opened the door and walked out. He had a good feeling about Luke, but only time would tell if he was right about that assumption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad i'm sick as hell with a stomach virus.

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted my other story cause I got major writers block. Anyway this is my story from wattpad.


End file.
